My Role Play in the Office
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: When there's too much work to do and tensions run high at the Arthur A. Devine publishing company, the miserable workers turn to Harry to...ease their boss' tension. RolePlaying and office sex ensue. HPDM, sex, Harry Potter puns amongst others


Lily: you'd think being a student would stop me from doing things like this…it doesn't

* * *

The Arthur A. Devine publishing company building overlooking Main Street on Diagon Alley was in a flurry of activity. There were many things to be done, especially with the recent influx of manuscripts from up-and-coming young writers. As one of the best small publishing companies in the wizarding world, of course many people wanted their works put out under their label. There was so much hype that even the very top execs were mired in manuscripts, paperwork, and other mundane miscellany.

Draco Malfoy, the Man On Top and the Powers That Be of the company was not exempt from the paper pushing. For three weeks he had slogged through piles and piles of just _things _that his secretary _insisted _he get done. Draco wasn't a paper pushing kind of man in the first place so the disgusting amounts of paper he was being forced to plow through weren't doing much for his mood. Thus, by the third Friday he was not such a happy man, and when The Powers That Be are unhappy, the rest of the staff also suffers. Needless to say, late nights and shorter lunch breaks abounded until, frantic with exhaustion, the lower employees turned to the one person they knew could ease the tension in their boss. His secretary, Harry Potter.

It was no secret in the office that Harry was sleeping with the Boss. Not that anyone looked down on it, it was, in fact, highly convenient for them as Harry was a nice person who used his…_persuasion_ on Draco whenever he got a little too ruthless on his underlings. And so the following week, Ron Weasley, closest friend to Harry, was elected to beg him,

"For Merlin's sake mate, I haven't seen Hermione or the kids in what feels like forever!"

"Ron, it's only been a few weeks"

"could you go a few weeks without seeing Boss?"

"good point"

"so please, _please_, mate. Maybe you could just, _request _that he give us our lives back a bit hm? Use that good 'ol Potter charm"

"meaning, use that good 'ol Potter arse and seduce him into doing whatever I fancy?"

"yuck, I know the two of you shag but I don't need any details…_any_"

"Goodness Ron, it wasn't even that bad. I could tell you things that would make your skin crawl. Remember when we went to Hawaii and I got a tongue piercing? Well, let's just say that your guys' summer bonuses that year weren't because Draco was feeling generous towards you"

"sometimes I really hate you mate"

"yet I'm about to sex up your boss so you can go home and sex up your wife"

"point taken. Good luck"

"like I'll need it"

Harry approached Draco's door. He didn't knock, he never did. Inside, the room was dark as Draco had drawn all the blinds, the only light was the lamp on the desk. Manuscripts rose in towers around the room making the normally spacious office seem crowded and cramped.

"Draco" Harry called, he couldn't see the man as there were stacks of paper high on his desk.

"behind the paperwork forest love" Draco's deep voice sounded muffled from behind the papers. Harry smiled and walked over to the desk to see Draco, unusually disheveled and sporting an attractive but uncharacteristic dusting of stubble, reading yet another manuscript.

"hello stranger" Harry said and slid his arms around the blonde, resting his chin on a broad shoulder.

"it _has _been quite some time hasn't it?" Draco mumbled, eyes trained on the manuscript.

"I missed you" Harry breathed into Draco's ear in a way that usually distracted him from anything. But Draco just continued to read the manuscript before him like a man possessed, suddenly he laughed.

"listen to this Harry, it's a riot. It's the story of a boy called Harvey Pewter who's a wizard, he's an orphan whose parents were killed by some evil dark wizard with a ridiculous name, Val-something. He's "in the closet" for eleven years of his life and then he "comes out". Then he finds out about his magical heritage and goes to this private magic school where he finally has friends and a life. He also has this supposed arch-nemesis who he's always talking about and always "fighting" with but they say they hate each other. The author says it's a tentative seven volume series, she's also denied to everyone that the main character likes his arch nemesis and that his coming out of the closet is just literal, no other meaning to it"

Harry looked dubiously at the manuscript and chuckled,

"the JK in this woman's name better stand for 'just kidding' because with a set up like that, this Harvey whatsit definitely SOUNDS like a pouf"

"that's what I thought. Anyway, this one is trash, what kind of ridiculous story is that?"

"true, but…don't you think private schools are kind of hot?"

"I'm not a pedo Harry"

"not that you freak! I mean, uniforms, forbidden liaisons in empty classrooms, or in offices, on desks" something in Harry's tone of voice caught Draco's attention and he turned in his seat to eye the smiling secretary.

"ah, I understand what you mean, but I think I have a hard time…_visualizing _it" now he too was smiling, no, more like smirking. Harry's own smile had become lecherous and a familiar glint in his eye made Draco mentally cancel all his plans for the afternoon.

"you can't visualize it? Well, I suppose I could…_help _you" Harry walked around Draco's chair and sat straddling the blonde on his lap. Draco's hands quickly found his arse and fondled the cheeks as if he had never done it before, he uttered a low groan and drew Harry closer.

"Help me you say? How do you propose to do that?" Draco murmured between dropping small wet kisses along Harry's neck.

"well…" Harry said, drawing away from Draco and smiling at his groan of disappointment. "I could do this" he cast a spell on himself and Draco watched, nearly salivating, as Harry's office wear was transformed into a pedophile's school uniform dream. A white button up cotton shirt worn almost completely unbuttoned, the swarthy skin of Harry's midriff contrasted starkly with the white of the shirt. The hem of the shirt stopped just above Harry's bellybutton so Draco could see his jutting hip bones and that universally seductive "V" before the fabric of the pants Harry wore obstructed his eyes from anything more private. Not that the pants obstructed much though. They were seersucker and almost too short to be entirely legal. They barely cleared Harry's arse before ending in folded cuffs. Hey clung to him like skin, Draco could see _everything _through them. Draco's eyes traveled lower, clipped to the cuffs of the shorts and connecting to knee high black socks were black hooker straps (1). Now many old men wore hooker straps, military school students wore hooker straps, working men wore hooker straps, they weren't meant to arouse. Or so Draco had thought up to that moment. Harry sat on the desk and crossed his legs,

"can you visualize it now?"

In a second Draco was on him, his hands sliding beneath the white shirt to stroke and tease. Harry drew him closer, opening his legs on the desk so Draco stood between them. A certain familiar heat radiating off a certain (very) familiar part of Draco's body told him that Draco had most definitely forgotten about work.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to have to thank this JK Rambling woman" Draco breathed against Harry's neck,

"why?" Harry gasped,

"for inspiring you to dress up in _this_" obviously he referred to Harry's schoolboy outfit which was in the process of being removed.

"you like it that much?" Harry reached a hand down and cupped Draco's erection which strained against the fabric of his work trousers, Draco groaned and pressed harder against Harry's hand.

"_Merlin yes_" Draco moaned and Harry wasn't sure if it was an answer to his question or because he had particularly skilled hands.

"you know who I think I should tell this to? I should tell Hermione so she could do it for Ron. Or Luna so she could do it for Neville. That's a good idea isn't it?" Harry said, continuing to stroke Draco who could only nod frantically,

"oh but, Ron told me that he and the rest of the staff never gets to go home lately. That's sad. Look at us in here, having fun by ourselves when our good friends and employees can't, that's too sad. Actually, I don't think I can continue when I know my friends and fellow employees won't be able to experience the same tonight or anytime soon" all the while he spoke, Harry stroked Draco but stopped suddenly and began to pull away. Draco's strangled moan sounded as if he was in pain,

"Oh Merlin don't you _dare_ leave" he panted, holding onto Harry. Though he too was painfully erect, Harry held his ground,

"well it can't just be us who have fun" he said. Draco groaned and pressed his erection against Harry

"you feel that Harry? That's what you did to me, and now you're saying you're going to _leave it like that!?_"

"unless…"

"unless the rest of the staff can go home at regular times tonight and have back their lunch breaks"

"you're out of your mind! We still have so much to do!"

"well then I guess I have to get back to work too," Harry started to leave again.

"Oh Merlin's balls fine! Fine! Whatever I don't care! They can go home and have their lunch breaks and fuck their wives but in the name of Dumbledore's long crooked nose don't leave!"

Harry smiled and leaned back into Draco, going back to stroking his hardness through his pants,

"good boy" he said.

When the schoolboy uniform was laying partially tattered on the floor amongst scattered documents and manuscripts and three of Draco's fingers were driving Harry to insanity they had both forgotten about anything involving work, though they were in an office. Draco's breathing was as harsh as Harry's and having his fingers inside Harry was almost enough to make him lose it.

"it's been a while since I had you in my office" he panted. Harry smiled,

"that's too bad, we should do things like this more often" he leaned up to kiss Draco who then decided that he had prepared Harry enough. He spread lubrication thoroughly on his aching member and positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

"get ready to scream" he teased but Harry was too far gone to make any sort of come back.

Ron walked back into the office from his ten minute lunch break clutching a bagel and a coffee. He knew he would have to balance both on a stack of papers he needed to get through in his cubicle and that thought greatly upset him. He was a red head and the things they said about them being hot tempered were all true when it came to him. He was a little tired of having to make a mad dash for the deli just so he could grab a semi-decent meal and then sprint back so he could get back to piles and piles more inane drivel. Today had been particularly bad, Spinoli's, the Muggle place he went to (because wizard deli's were crap at it), was closed so he had to run extra hard to a corner store and get extra crappy lunch and then run back. His mood was terrible when he returned. So terrible that he forgot he had asked Harry to "persuade" Draco, so terrible that he didn't find it strange that Harry wasn't at his desk when his lunch break wasn't for another hour, so angry that he burst into Draco's office without knocking like everybody but Harry always had to do.

The first thing he realized was that there was entirely too much skin showing for the scene he was witnessing to be a normal office setting. Also, Draco on top of Harry and Harry clutching the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles were white wasn't anything office-y at all. It was a full minute before Ron's mind caught up with him and he realized he had just walked in on some office sex…between his best mate and his boss.

"right" he said, feeling his face burn up. He gave a little wave while backing out,

"I'll just…just leave you lot to your…um…sport" he squawked, knowing the odd squeakiness and pitch of his voice would come back to him in the form of embarrassing jokes later on. He turned and fled the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry stared after him, eyebrow raised,

"well…that was embarrassing" he commented. Draco nodded and dropped a kiss on his shoulder,

"indeed it was, but I'm sure that there is something else you could be paying attention to that is a lot more interesting" he punctuated this with a hard thrust angled to hit Harry's prostate. Harry groaned and thrust back, already forgetting about Ron's awkward intrusion.

Draco pressed open mouth kisses all over his neck and Harry jokingly panted

"eww…gross, all your spit!" Draco laughed and licked his cheek. He angled his thrusts again to hit Harry's "spot" and Harry let himself cry out loudly, not caring if he was heard.

"harder!" he cried, slipping one hand between his legs stroking his weeping member. Draco inhaled sharply and thrust harder, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Harry's hips. Harry's breathy gasps and moans grew quicker and harsher and Draco knew he was on the edge.

"ah…ah Merlin!" Harry cried out, he thrust harder back against Draco who lifted him up and turned him so he was facing him.

"calling out another man's name while I'm inside you?" he panted. Harry didn't answer, he kissed him sloppily, all tongue and wetness, and thrust impatiently. Draco gripped his hips again and started to thrust, taking extra care to angle his thrusts so he could make Harry scream.

"Draco…Draco…I'm going to…" but Draco knew without Harry saying it, the other man's hand on his length sped up, stroking faster and faster. Draco felt himself at the edge as well and leaned down to kiss Harry as he came in hot spurts inside his lover. Harry cried out into his mouth and he too came, his essence splashing Draco's chest. They both collapsed over the desk when they came down from the afterglow,

"beats paperwork huh?" Harry gasped, Draco dropped a small kiss to his cheek

"_Definitely _beats paperwork"

The employees of the Arthur A. Devine publishing company were told the very next day that there would be a weeklong cease of business, they were having a much needed "company holiday". Of course, anyone who wasn't a complete hermit knew that it wasn't because there needed to be "maintenance done on the office", they all made sure to give Harry, who spent much of the rest of Friday in the Boss' room and on Saturday came into the office with a strange walk, their extreme thanks and gratitude. Ron, who couldn't quite look Harry in the eye yet, even ventured so far as to clasp him in a bear hug before remembering that he had walked in on Harry having sex. Of course, every employee had to take a fair amount of work with them to be completed at home but at least they got to go home at all. They were satisfied, Draco got laid, and Harry was happy.

That Saturday evening, as Harry lounged in Draco's office, waiting for the man to collect his work so they could go home, Draco stooped and found a rumpled manuscript thrown in the corner of the room,

"which one is that one? Looks like trash" Harry commented, Draco's eyes skimmed the page and he chuckled

"that Harvey Pewter story" he said. Harry too laughed

"hmm, maybe I'll actually let this one in to print. Who knows? Maybe it could actually be a big hit!" Draco said. Harry continued to laugh

"oh yeah, a big hit with the perverts who like to imagine their significant others in slutty schoolboy outfits"

"no seriously! I've heard of sillier things becoming really popular!"

"I know, I know. Hey! Maybe they'll make it into a film! Do you think we'd get exclusive tickets or something!? That would be fun, especially if we can meet the actors."

"hey! Don't go gushing about other guys!" Draco cried. Harry walked up to him and slid his arms around Draco's neck, he leaned his body close and leaned up and kissed Draco's cheek.

"why would I look at some other guy when I can have you all I want?" he said. Draco smirked,

"corny but true. Well, at least I know you have good sense. No need to worry"

Harry laughed again and leaned up to kiss Draco on the mouth,

"well then, I suppose that's a good thing." He said.

"of course it is" Draco replied and slid his hand down to cup Harry's bum, the other man raised an eyebrow,

"a bit randy are we?" he said. Draco imitated a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar,

"uh huuuh" he said. Harry twisted out of his grasp and took his hand, dragging him towards the car

"well then, let's get home. We can continue your little schoolboy fantasy. I'll be Harvey Pewter, you can be my _big, bad _arch nemesis Ducko Mallard. I'll even let you tie me up with your uniform"

Draco gave Harry a lecherous smile

"I like the sound of that" he said. Harry smiled back at him,

"then let's go"

* * *

Lily: GOD! I need a life 


End file.
